


Put A Ring On Him

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Crossdressing, Drabble, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: At the end of the day, Keith always understood just how to relieve Lance's tension. Inspired by sevenfivetwo's art on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fucking amazing [fanart](http://jhoca-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/150891069817/put-a-ring-on-him-lance-looks-like-hes-dancing) of sevenfivetwo on Tumblr. Written to "Skin" by Rihanna because that's my go-to smut song.

Music pulsed through the dark, empty club, a few faint spotlights drawing attention to the main stage at the front of the room. Out of the three poles on it, only one was occupied.

_The mood is set_  
_So you already know what's next._

Lance grit his teeth as he pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around the pole for a quick twirl before dropping down almost to the floor, rolling his hips as he rose back up. It was an easy routine, one he had no problem recalling off the top of his head, but the dance wasn't what was bothering him.

_Don't want it to clash,_  
_when my body's screaming out now._

No, the problem was what he was wearing. It was one of the outfits Allura kept in reserve for special occasions; in this case, a joint bachelor party this coming Saturday. Lance was used to dancing in all kinds of outfits - or a lack thereof - but he'd never tried dancing in something so, well, _fancy_ before. The entire outfit was made of gauzy white lace, from the choker and gloves to the garter holding up his stockings. Thankfully, the corset wasn't restrictive at all, or he'd be having a much harder time dancing.

_No teasing,_  
_You waited long enough._

Lance drew himself back up to the top of the pole, twisting his legs around it as he spun, coming close but never touching. He spread his legs out and let himself tilt backwards, arching his back.

_Go deep, I'mma throw it at ya_  
_Can you catch it?_

A sharp wolf-whistle rang out from the back of the room, and Lance yelped as he hastily pulled himself upright, straightening his legs and dropping back to the floor. "You are such a dick!" he said, glaring out into the darkness. "If I fall and break my neck one of these days it's gonna be your fault."

Keith strolled through the sea of empty chairs, grinning as he hauled himself onto the edge of the stage. He was back in his normal clothes, a black T-shirt and jeans, though there was still a bit of glitter in his tousled hair. In one hand he held a mass of white tulle. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Lance snatched the veil out of Keith's hand and placed it on his head, fixing it in his short hair with the tiny plastic tiara at the front. "I didn't want to get it dirty."

Keith got to his feet as Lance adjusted the veil, eyes trailing up and down his body. "You really want to nail this performance, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Lance said. "Allura doesn't let just anyone work the private events."

"Who're you paired with?"

"Shiro. He's got this whole groom outfit - you should see it, it's completely skintight."

"Mmm, I'd like to." Keith hooked an arm around Lance's waist, pulling him closer until they were back-to-chest. He brushed Lance's veil over to the side and nuzzled the base of his neck. "I bet the two of you look gorgeous together."

Lance rolled his eyes and did his best to squirm away. "Keith, come on, I really do need to practice - "

"Uh-huh," Keith said. "Right."

He muffled Lance's indignant response with a kiss. It was short but fierce, Keith's mouth sliding against Lance's with a hint of teeth. Lance's breath was a little ragged by the time they broke apart, though he managed to say, "Seriously, we shouldn't be doing this here."

Keith chuckled. "Everyone else's already gone home for the night. The clean up crew won't be by for another hour."

" _Keith_ \- "

Keith just grinned and pulled Lance into another kiss, one that was slower, deeper. He grabbed Lance's hips, pulling them together and grinding. Lance melted into Keith's grip, savoring the moment as Keith's hands ran over his hips, down his thighs, pinning them together so that Lance couldn't help but feel his cock pressing hot and hard against him through the layers of denim and lace. This was part of the reason Lance loved dating a fellow dancer: at the end of the day, Keith always understood just how to relieve his tension.

Keith's hands slid upwards until he was cupping Lance's cock, now half-hard in his panties. He squeezed once, and Lance gasped and bucked his hips, whimpering when Keith did it again. "You like that?"

"Y-yeah," Lance said. He arched his back as Keith teased his fingers over the head of Lance's cock, barely restrained by the lace.

"You want more?"

"Yes!"

Keith's breath was hot against Lance's ear as he whispered, "Then you're gonna have to earn it."

Lance blinked. "What?"

Keith let go of him and backed away, holding his hands in the air. Lance gaped at him as he hopped down off the stage. "You - you are such a - " He threw his hands in the air and stalked back over to the center of the stage. The first loop of the song was finishing up - it would start replaying in a few moments.

The sound of a belt unbuckling made Lance blink, and he looked back to see Keith in one of the front row seats, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his cock.

"Go on," Keith said, casual as anything. "You have a show to practice for, don't you?" He wrapped a gloved hand around his cock - it was still hard, thick and glistening at the tip. "The sooner you're finished, the sooner you get your reward."

Lance's breath caught, and the room filled again with the smooth, sensuous tempo of the music. Then, just as he'd been told to, he started to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
